WIIGTBT Author?
by Lea Andrews
Summary: Why is it good to be the Author? Because when you're stressed or lack sleep, you tend to write random stuff like this! Trust me, kids under 13, DO NOT READ! Contains information of me gone psyco after staying up all night studying for Chemistry.


Why It's great to be the author!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. If I did, I would be rich, I would have my own vidio game, Lloyd wouldn't be an idiot, Corlette would be replaced with a hot vampire chick, Genis would be a chipmunk, Mithos wouldn't be a demented brat in an adult body who wares spandex, Presea wouldn't be an emo zombie kid (Seriously, their's hardly a difference between her being an angel chick and her normal self), Regal wouldn't be a loser, and Kratos wouldn't float away with Darris Kharlan at the end or be Lloyds father (He's to hot to end like that or to give birth to that idiot!), and Raine would make out with Yuan! So there!

(This takes place right after Lloyd and the group first gets to Tethe'alla)

Mithos told Pronyma to go after the chosen, but Pronyma wouldn't have it. So, Mithos, Yuan, Pronyma, Forcystus and Kratos were meeting together playing poker to see who will go and attempt to choose who would go attempt to get the chosen next. Unfortunately for Pronyma, all of the boys were annoyed with her failing attempts to make out with them (Especially Kratos) were cheating to get her to go. Then all of the sudden, Lea, the author of this story, walks into the room.

"Hay Mithos, I'm taking over Cruxis for today." said the bright young author walking into the room.

"What!" Cried Mithos, "I'd sooner send you to hell!"

"Oh, and I don't suppose you mind if I take Mr. Fuzzles with me!" said the Girl, taking out a stuffed Teddy Bare.

"Not Mr. Fuzzles! I'll do anything." The brat in spandex cried. "You can have Cruxis for today! Now give me Mr. Fuzzles!"

"Alright!" she said, tossing Mithos the teddy bare.

"Who is this chick?" Asked Pronyma, "You aren't planning to steal my men away from me are you?!"

"No, I just want to have the dignity of taking over Cruxis for a day. Why don't you go fry your brain cells watching Barney the Dinosaur?"

"Well I've never been so insulted!" Pronyma whelped.

"You've never been to a comedian convention have you? I'd bet they'd love you!" I smirked

"Grrr… Kratos, do something. I'll… I'll kiss you if you get rid of her!" Pronyma yelled. Kratos simply walked over to me, glared back at Pronyma with an angry glare, and kissed the author.

"Damn, you're a good kisser!" I told Kratos. Kratos whipped his lips and walked out of the room. Everyone looked flabbergasted! Pronyma literally used her magic and hung herself! (yay!) when all of the sudden, the ninja hamsters from Mizuho attacked! Thus I used the power of the Eternal Sword to take the Holy Hand Grenade of Antiock, and said "Oh Lord, bless this thy holy hand grenade that I may be able to blow my enemies to tiny bits in thy mercy. 1, 2, 5!"

"3, ma'am, 3" Cried Yuan.

"3" I said, throwing the grenade, killing all of the evil hamsters. "Ok, as my first call of duty, I want Forcystus to hire some evil ninja named bob to assassinate Corlette and replace her with a care bare. Don't worry if the first one dies, they've got half a million of those things anyway. Mithos, kidnap Master Chief and Cloud to have them fight til the death. Kratos, get lots of Palmacosta Potions and Lon Lon Ranch Milk, cause we're having a party in here!

"What do I do?" asked Yuan.

"Um, you can get silly string, confetti cannons, a disco ball, and a bunch of people. After that, you can try to pull off your secrete plan of kidnapping Lloyd to sell him to Michael Jackson in order to get the money to buy Raine a wedding ring after that affair you've been having ever since you met in Triet! (I mean, come on, why else would he be so desperate to get Lloyd; being Kratos's son as a reason isn't good enough!)"

"SWEET!!!" yelled Yuan, running off.

"Ooh, Ooh, Can we play spin the bottle?" asked Pronyma.

"Wait, how are you alive?" I asked.

"Oh, my pixie friend brought me back to life." She smiled.

"Oh, so that's what happened to Navi after she left Link in the Ocarina of Time…"

PLOTHOLE!!!

Anyway, "PARTY!!!" I yell as the place fills up. Kratos dumps a keg of beer on top of Sora, Pronyma starts making out with Bill Nye the Science Guy, Forcystus is playing duck duck goose with Sonic the Hedgehog and Inuyasha, Mithos has a crying contest with baby Mario, and Yuan was out in black leather and sunglasses, mobbing people with Botta and some Renegades.

THE END!!!

"I hope you enjoyed the story! I know I did! I'm going back to get some more of that Lon Lon Ranch Milk. Please review! We love to hear from you!"


End file.
